The Neko Twins
by visionaria48
Summary: AU Ichigo and Shiro are twin nekos in heat! What happens when an unsuspecting girl picks them up on her way home? Ichigo/OC/Shiro
1. Chapter 1

**So this is just a little blurb that came to me.  
****Enjoy.**

* * *

The sound of my low heeled boots seemed to echo in my head. _Click. Click._ I was so glad I wore these shoes today. They're my favorite. It was the one thing that had gone right today. I didn't get the notice, but apparently Friday was Screw-Your-Coworker-Over-Day. I had gotten to work late, thanks to the overcrowded train that made me wait an extra half hour for the next one. Then when finally made it to work, my officemates decided to throw a surprise supervisor meeting. So, after arriving late with absolutely nothing prepared, my boss chewed me out. Thank god it was Friday or I might have done something that would definitely make lose my job.

A drop of water hit my cheek, distracting me from my cheery thoughts. I looked up, only to be hit by another fat droplet. Great. Now it was raining. I didn't even bother to hurry my pace. I still had a few block to my apartment, I was going to end up wet anyway so there was no point in hurrying. As if my thoughts opened the floodgates, it started pouring. Within seconds I was soaking. I shivered, futilely tightening my already sopping jacket around myself. I gave a sigh of relief when I turned into the last alleyway; I was almost to my apartment.

"Meow." I paused while digging out my keys in my way too full bag. "Meow." I turned, looking back behind me. There, up against the graffitied wall, next to the overfilling dumpster was a cardboard box. I took a glimpse and took a step before whipping my head back to the box. Inside the box were two cats. Through the rain all I could make out was one was an orange color and the other was white. All my anger from the day seemed to fade away looking at the two innocent, soaking wet cats. Then the anger flared anew. Who would dump cats out in the middle of the city?

Forgetting the rain, I approached the cats. They had stopped meowing, almost as if they knew they had my attention. I knelt down by the box and held my hand out to the cats. The orange one moved first, sniffing my hand, while the white sat watching me, as if it was an owl instead of a cat. Finally, after what felt like ages to my dripping body the orange cat let out a purr, rubbing against my fingers. Then, as if that was his cue, the white cat approached me, giving a tentative sniff. "Now how did you two get out here?" I asked as I gently started scratching their chins. The cats simply looked as me expectantly. I felt myself caving. I may not always get along with people but I have always had a soft spot for animals. I sighed. Now that I had pet and talked to them, I couldn't just leave them out in the rain.

"So, you two wanna go inside? You can come in my apartment as long as you don't destroy anything." I told them. "Alright, stay in the box." Leaning over, I slowly picked the soaking wet box up. My apartment was only a few steps away, but I was fearful that the box would break apart and drop the cats. Gradually, after securing that my two charges would be safe I made it to the apartment entrance. Finally I was out of the pouring rain. The cats also seemed excited to be out of the rain.

When I opened my apartment door, the cats jumped out of the box. For a second I worried they would run and hide somewhere, but they didn't. Instead, they walked around a bit, checking the small one bedroom apartment. It wasn't much, a tiny kitchen that had a sitting room barely big enough for a couch and a barely there bathroom. My real focus had been the bedroom. The small room was almost completely filled with my queen sized bed. The only other furniture in the room was a small dresser with a television perched on top. It was tiny, but to me, it was home. Then as if the cats had circled the whole apartment they came back to me. They both sat down on the old carpet and started grooming. Obviously they had deemed the place suitable. I shook my head, sending around everywhere. Oh yeah, I was still wet. I went and grabbed a few towels from the tiny bathroom.

After I had changed into some dry sleeping clothes I came back to the cats with another towel. Both sat calmly as I rubbed the excess water off. Now that the felines were dry and somewhat cleaned off I could get a better look at them. The orange one had brown, almost chocolate eyes. And the white one had a more amber tone. In fact, the two looked virtually identical save for the coloring.

"I suppose you're hungry now huh?" I asked, expecting an answer, and they didn't disappoint. Both cocked their heads to the side. That made me laugh. "Are you guys identical twins or something?" I chuckled again before searching the kitchen for something cats would eat. Sorting through miscellaneous soups and fruit I finally found something. Tuna. "Look what I found boys." I singsonged, showing them the can. Next I got a small plate and shook the tuna out of the can. Before I could turn around, both cats were at my feet, meowing excitedly. "Calm down." I laughed and set the plate on the floor. I stood there and watched them attack the food before yawning. Damn I was tired. I left the cats to their dinner and walked straight to my extra-sized bed.

As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out.

I blearily opened my eyes. Rubbing them, I looked at the clock. The bright red numbers screamed at me. 1:27 AM. I groaned, rolling over onto my side. What had woken me up? That's when I heard it. Hissing. Groaning again, I sat up. I could faintly make out the large, tumbling bundles of fur. The strays I had picked up were fighting, I must have been dreaming but the cats seemed much bigger. Maybe they ate too much? I didn't know and didn't particularly care since I was already falling back asleep. "Would you be quiet? Go to sleep already." The end was a mumble. Groggily I noticed the hissing stop. Then I felt two weights ease onto the bed, one on either side of me. The last thing I was aware of was the distinct feeling of purring.

When I woke up again, I could see light just coming in. It must be early morning I thought. I rolled over to get comfortable again. It was Saturday; I didn't need to get up. I opened my eyes for a second, not really paying attention to the human face in front of me. "Holy shit!" I exclaimed, shooting out of bed. Either my yell or the thunk of me hitting the floor woke up the two men in my bed. They too shot up, crouching on the bed, facing me.

I blinked stupidly, for the first time seeing the cat ears on top of the guys' heads. I continued to stare, unbelieving as the two men relaxed before sitting on the bed. My mouth was open but no sound came out.

"I think we broke her Ichi." The pale man with snow white hair and ears stated. The orange-haired man glared at him for a second.

"Shut up Shiro." He told him, before turning back to me. "Sorry we scared you. We didn't mean to." Slowly, I could feel my shock fading as I began to process what was happening. There were two nekos in my bed. Really attractive nekos too. I thought, blushing, as I realized both men were naked. "By the way, I'm Ichigo, and this is Shiro. And you were right, we're twins." Ichigo smiled at me while Shiro grinned, seeming to preen at his nakedness.

I blushed again, looking away. "So, ah, you're the cats I picked up last night?" Both men nodded. "You're nekos?" I asked, still not totally believing the situation. My question made both men laugh.

"What else would we be Elysia?" Shiro asked. I shrugged, before realizing something.

"Wait, how do you know my name?" Now I was nervous. I eyed the door, trying to figure my chances of escaping. When I glanced back at the twins, I found them looking sheepish. Confused, I waited for them to say something.

"We kinda snooped after we changed back." I thought about that, when did they change? Ichigo seemed to understand what I was thinking and answered my unspoken question. "After we finished eating, we changed to our human form, but you were already asleep."

An uncomfortable silence spread through the room. Ichigo and Shiro watched me as my mind flooded with questions. "How long are you going to sit on the floor Ely?" Shiro asked, his voice a purr. I blushed a bit as his tone sent shivers of arousal through me.

I stood and walked to my dresser, looking everywhere but Ichigo and Shiro's nakedness. I pulled out two pairs of oversized sweatpants and threw the clothes at both men. Keeping my back to them, I said with a false calm, "Put some clothes on already." I glanced back to see if they listened, only to see neither man had made a move for the pants, they just lie there in between Ichigo and Shiro. "I'm not turning around until you both put those on."

A set of arms wrapped around me from behind. The first thing I noticed was the heat the seemed to radiate. I looked down to see those pale arms nestle themselves quite comfortably around my waist. A gentle breath caressed my hair before Shiro spoke. "Why should we put clothes on? They're just going to be coming off anyway." I couldn't suppress the shiver those words caused.

From the bed I heard, "Shiro, you're going to scare her off." The arms didn't move, if anything, they tightened.

"Come on Ichi. You know we need a mate." I froze. What were they talking about? Mate?

"Mate? What the hell are you talking about?!" I shouted, breaking free from Shiro's arms. This caused Shiro's ears to flatten, whether it was from the words or the tone, I wasn't sure.

Ichigo stood from his spot on the bed and came to stand between us. "In short, once a year nekos go into a mating frenzy. Last night was the first day in our heat. Our previous owner abandoned us because she didn't want to deal with two horny nekos."

"Yeah Ichi and I are a package deal." Shiro interjected.

"What do you mean, mating frenzy?" I asked a little nervously, unsuccessfully trying to faze through the wall. Unable to move away, I watched as Ichigo leaned in. His golden brown eyes seemed to glow. Mesmerized, I watched as his cat-like tongue wet his lips.

"Sex. Lots and lots of sex." He whispered, bringing his face ever close to mine.

* * *

**Okay. So I have a couple sex scenes in mind. Ranging from no smut to LOTS of smut. Which would you prefer?**


	2. Chapter 2

Neko Twins Chapter 2

My mouth dropped open in shock at Ichigo's words. He quickly swooped in, bringing his mouth down on mine. That tongue I had been watching swept across mine. I gave a moan at the feel of it. The slight roughness of it created a dizzying friction. And his taste, it was a rich chocolate, matching his eyes. I moaned again, bringing myself closer to that warmer than normal body. Ichigo released my mouth with a groan, pressing the growing hardness to my hip. I panted as Ichigo buried his face against my neck. "Don't leave me out." A voice whined from behind Ichigo. He groaned again and I watched, confused as he moved behind me. A pale hand cupped my cheek and turned my head forward. I had a moment to see those bright yellow eyes before another mouth was on mine. My hands were quick to grasp that white hair, needing something to hold on to. Shiro's kiss was rougher like a possession, but it just left me breathless. I couldn't help but compare them, while Ichigo was sweet like chocolate; Shiro was sweeter, like a fruit candy.

I was distracted from Shiro's dominant kiss when another mouth latched itself on my neck. I broke away and my head fell back onto the shoulder behind me. I felt Ichigo's mouth leave my skin before he brought it up to my ear. "So? What do you say Ely? Want to be our mate?" He breathed, teeth gripping the lobe. I opened my mouth to answer as I felt another set of teeth. Shiro was at the neck of my tee, nipping the skin just above it, his bright eyes locked onto mine. His grin widened as he continued nipping. I closed my eyes, trying to ignore that sensual look. "Just say no, and we'll stop." I opened my mouth, my tongue licking my lips nervously, but that just made it worse. I could still taste the fruity chocolate. "One word." He purred his nose and lips rubbing gently down my neck. I opened my eyes again. I could see Shiro's pure white cat ear's flicking as well as his tail. It was then that I realized they were both still restraining themselves. Even though they both were doing their best to convince me, they wouldn't use force.

I loosened one hand from Shiro's hair and reached up to grasp Ichigo's. My nails scraped against his scalp, causing him to groan. I angle my mouth to breath in his ear in retaliation. "Yes." I felt the change in them as soon as the word was out. It was like the restraints were off. I barely had time to breathe before hands reached under my shirt and pulled it off. The shock of cool air puckered my nipples even more. Then one nipple was engulfed in heat, Shiro's teeth and tongue working together. Ichigo's teeth grazed my neck as his hand worked around to play with my other breast. I bit my lip hard to keep from moaning continuously. I felt the wetness between my legs gathering. I subtly tried to shift my legs for some relief, but it was to no avail, the twins paused in their torture.

"What's the matter, Ely?" Shiro asked huskily, his tongue lapping at the underside of my breast. His hands settled at the top of my sleeping shorts, his fingers edging inside the waistband. I couldn't help the whimper that escaped my mouth at his teasing. "Getting kinda hot now?" He grinned, clearly enjoying himself.

"Shiro." Ichigo growled from his spot on my shoulder.

"Ooh, Ichi's getting frustrated too." Shiro gave another grin before quickly shoving both my shorts and underwear down my legs. Ichigo wrapped his tanned arms around my now naked body before lifting me. I gave a squeak of surprise before my mouth was taken over by his. I barely felt the by back hit the mattress I was so distracted. Our tongues dueled before Ichigo eased his mouth a way, trailing his tongue down to my chest. I vaguely noticed Shiro head to the bathroom before Ichigo distracted me again. His tongue flicked against my bellybutton as fingers gently ran against my mound, applying as little pressure as they could. I cried out in want, bringing my hips up, begging for a harder touch. Ichigo gave a deep chuckle against my skin as his mouth replaced his fingers. My body would've leapt off the bed if his hands weren't holding my hips down. The cat-like appendage flicked against my clit a few times before burying itself in my slit. I screamed but Shiro caught the sound.

My hands fisted in the sheets, my body overwhelmed by sensation. With both of their mouths on my I came in no time, clenching around Ichigo. His tongue shot in and out, the rough appendage rubbing against my inner walls. I don't know if it was the feeling or the taste but Ichigo purred, sending me straight into another mind-numbing orgasm.

When came to, Ichigo was poised over me, but he was looking at Shiro sitting behind my head. Whatever they were doing they seemed to come to an agreement. Ichigo gave me a quick grin before filling us. Now I was kneeling over Ichigo, his hard length lying against my stomach. I had a moment to wonder where Shiro went before I felt his chest against my back. I moaned at the feeling of being sandwiched between their hot bodies.

Shiro gave a quick kiss to my shoulder before I felt his fingers between my legs. His lotioned hands dipped in my pussy, teasing me before moving back, towards my other entrance. My eyes widened at the unfamiliar intrusion. Ichigo was quick to sweep in and claim my mouth. I moaned into his mouth and raised my ass for more. Shiro did not hesitate to give it to me. The fingers increased in number and pace. I was panting, thrusting against Shiro, but he stopped.

I was so put out I was ready to scream at him in frustration. Then Ichigo pulled me up further against him, putting the head of his weeping length to my own wet slit. He slowly pushed in, my tight snatch gripping him the further he went. Once he was fully sheathed he held still. Then I felt Shiro's member push against my other hole and gasped. There was a slight burn as he continued to bury himself, but it just added to the pleasure.

Both nekos were fully sheathed inside me and I had never felt so full. When they started to pull out in rhythm, I lost it. I screamed for them to move faster, and they didn't fail. Both started pistoning in and out, somehow staying synchronized. I couldn't contain the pleasure from being so full and from them hitting all of my pleasurable spots. My orgasm was so intense I saw stars flash behind my eyes. I was so lost in my own feelings I barely felt Ichigo's and Shiro's orgasms fill me.

When my heart finally calmed down, I found both of them to be in their own state of euphoria. I groaned as they pulled out, giving me aftershocks. The three of us collapsed on the bed, wrapped around each other. The last thing I felt before succumbing asleep was their sloppy kisses, one on my cheek, and the other on my shoulder. I was smiling as slumber claimed me.

* * *

Thanks for reading!  
Comments are extremely appreciated!


End file.
